Yennefer
Yennefer z Vengerbergu – czarodziejka, członkini Rady i Loży, miłość życia Geralta z Rivii i przybrana matka Ciri. Urodzona w Belleteyn 1173 roku. Chociaż miała 94 lata w czasie rozgrywania się wydarzeń opisanych w Wieży Jaskółki, utrzymywała młody wygląd i urodę przy pomocy magii. Na szyi nosi obsydianową gwiazdę (jej osobisty amulet). W bitwie na Wzgórzu Sodden została oślepiona przez Fringillę Vigo. Wzrok został jej magicznie przywrócony. Po bitwie została najmłodszą członkinią Rady Czarodziejów. W Czasie pogardy, podczas zjazdu na Thannedzostała niesłusznie oskarżona o zdradę stanu. Od uwięzienia uwolniła ją Francesca Findabair, która planowała umieścić ją w tajnej Loży. Ciri w wielu swoich proroczych wizjach widziała Yennefer pobitą i zakutą w kajdany, co również się stało kiedy została wciągnięta w ten sam wir co Duny i Pavetta przez Vilgefortza, który próbował czytać jej w myślach uszkadzając ją i zmuszając do wyjawienia miejsca ukrycia Ciri. Charakterystyka Yennefer miała wybuchowy temperament oraz cięty język. Chociaż przez wielu uważana za nieprzewidywalną, zarozumiałą oraz wyrachowaną, dla bliskich jej osób potrafiła być ciepła i troskliwa . Cechowała ją odwaga i mądrość. Czarodziejka była bardzo przebiegła i zmyślna, wraz ze sprytem w parze szły niezwykłe uzdolnienia magiczne. Mimo że Yennefer prowadziła dość swobodne życie towarzyskie i miała wiele romansów, jej jedyną i prawdziwą miłością pozostał Geralt. Jak większość czarodziejek była bezpłodna, nad czym bardzo ubolewała. Bezskutecznie poszukiwała sposobu, by przywrócić sobie pełnię kobiecości, wydając na to ogromne sumy pieniędzy. Niespełnioną matczyną miłość przelała na Ciri. Wygląd W przeszłości była garbuską, jej wygląd został jednak magicznie poprawiony przez Tissaię de Vries, po tym, jak Yenna podcięła sobie żyły. Geralt domyślił się, jak kiedyś wyglądała, dzięki swojemu wyostrzonemu wzrokowi. Zauważył, że jedno ramię znajduje się wyżej od drugiego, dostrzegł również nieco zbyt wąskie usta oraz za długi nos. Nie umniejszało to jednak prezencji czarodziejki. Trójkątną twarz Yennefer okalały kruczoczarne loki ułożone w artystycznym nieładzie, tylko pozornie niewymagające specjalnej pracy nad fryzurą. Wyróżniało ją także złe, ciemnofioletowe spojrzenie, rzadziej przybierające rozmarzony wyraz. Pomimo swojego wieku (94 lata), zachowała młody wygląd dzięki magii – miała zgrabną sylwetkę i dziewczęce piersi. Poruszała się z niewymuszoną gracją. Na specjalne okazje stosowała glamarye. Chociaż promieniowała elegancją i była na swój sposób atrakcyjna, nie mogła uchodzić za klasycznie urodziwą. Czarodziejka nosi ubrania jedynie w kolorach czarnym i białym, podkreślając tym samym bladą cerę i przenikliwe oczy. Używa pachnidła o woni bzu i agrestu. Biografia Młodość Yennefer urodziła się jako córka półelfki i człowieka. W młodości była garbuską, ojciec znęcał się nad nią, później opuścił rodzinę jako powód podając skażone przez elfią krew łono matki Yennefer i „płodzenie potworów”. Została oddana do szkoły czarodziejek, gdzie szkoliła ją Arcymistrzyni Tissaia de Vries. Podjęła się próby samobójczej, od której uratowała ją jej mistrzyni. Po tym wydarzeniu magicznie poprawiono jej wygląd. Ostatnie życzenie Yennefer przed 1245 rokiem przebywała w redańskim mieście Rinde u ambasadora Beau Berranta. Wiedźmin Geralt z bardem Jaskrem przebywali pod miastem. Poeta wyłowił z rzeki naczynie z Dżinnem, który go poważnie uszkodził. Jedyną osobą zdolną pomóc Jaskrowi była Yennefer. Geralt udał się do niej z prośbą o pomoc. Czarodziejka w ostateczności się zgodziła. Po długim leczeniu udało się jej uzdrowić Jaskra. Yennefer zależało na uzyskaniu pieczęci geniusza, by wykorzystać ostatnie życzenie, osłabić dżinna i złapać go, aby jej usługiwał. Okazało się, że pieczęć miał Geralt. Mimo tego, że oddał ją czarodziejce, ta rzuciła na niego zaklęcie hipnotyzujące, zmuszając go do zemsty na kilku mieszkańcach Rinde, którzy jej ubliżyli. Wiedźmin mimowolnie wykonał zlecenia, bijąc między innymi rajcę miejskiego Wawrzynoska. W ostateczności Geralt trafił do lochu. W tym samym czasie do miasta wrócił burmistrz Neville, zaczął przesłuchiwanie wiedźmina. Yennefer przekonana, że to Jaskier ma pieczęć, kazała mu wypowiedzieć ostatnie życzenie (by wszyscy uwierzyli w niewinność Geralta) i wkroczyć w portal do pokoju burmistrza. Po tym Yennefer podjęła próbę złapania dżinna – nie udawało jej się to, ponieważ ostatnie życzenie wciąż nie zostało wypowiedziane. Geralt zorientował się, że to on jest panem dżinna. By uratować Yennefer i siebie, w nieznany sposób połączył ją ze sobą klątwą. Sezon Burz Geralt przed 1245 rokiem opuścił Yennefer. W 1245 trafił do Kerack, gdzie został zamknięty przez Koral. Yennefer była świadkiem tych wydarzeń. W czasie jego pobytu w mieście zgubił miecze, które czarodziejka odkupiła w Domu Braci Borsodych a następnie przekazała je przez Tizianę Frevi. Granica możliwości Yennefer uczestniczyła w wyprawie na złotego smoka Villentretenmertha. Po dwóch latach rozłąki z Geraltem spotkali się podczas tychże poszukiwań. Czarodziejka zawiązała spółkę z rębaczem Boholtem i krasnoludem Yarpenem. W czasie wędrówki na drużynę spadła lawina kamieni. Geralt i Yennefer spadli, lecz wiedźminowi udało się chwycić zerwanego mostu. Gdy zwisali, czarodziejka miała okazję posłuchać co myśli o niej reszta. Ostatecznie rycerz Eyck z Denesle rzucił im linę. Yennefer zaproponowała Geraltowi, że jeśli zabije smoka, wszystko będzie między nimi jak dawniej. Wiedźmin pamiętał, że wcześniej wykluczała taką możliwość i oświadczył, że zabicie smoka wykracza poza jego granice możliwości. Rębacze z Crinfrid, drużyna Yarpena i czarodziejka chcieli zabić smoka. Obezwładnili czarodzieja Dorregaraya, Geralta i Jaskra, ponieważ przeszkadzali. Ze względu na to, że Yennefer zaczęła się rządzić, Rębacze obezwładnili również ją. W międzyczasie wpadł zbrojny oddział chłopów. Dzięki Geraltowi Yennefer uwolniła nogi. Dokonała wówczas przełomowego dokonania w magii - jako pierwsza i jedyna znana czarodziejka rzuciła zaklęcie nogąOko Yrrhedesa. Niemniej została prawie zabita przez Zerrikanki broniące Villentretenmertha. Smok jednak zabronił tego, ponieważ schowała małe smoczątko, którego bronił. Okruch lodu Po wyprawie na smoka Yennefer udała się z Geraltem do Aedd Gynvael w Naroku. Podczas podróży wielokrotnie wspominała o czarodzieju Istreddzie, którego znała od lat. W rzeczywistości jechała tam, by ostatecznie rozwiązać sprawy miłosne. Będąc w mieście współżyła z obydwoma mężczyznami. Ostatecznie mężczyźni umówili się na potyczkę. Yennefer, dowiedziawszy się o zdarzeniu, wyjechała z miasta, zostawiając list (w ten sam sposób, jak kilka lat wcześniej Geralt wyjechał z Vengerbergu). Coś więcej Czarodziejka pojawiła się w wizji Geralta – po kolejnym rozstaniu spotkali się w magiczną noc Belleteyn, podczas której współżyli ze sobą. W 1263 roku uczestniczyła w bitwie o Wzgórze Sodden, w której została oślepiona przez nilfgaardzką czarodziejkę Fringillę Vigo. Została wyleczona i zaproponowano jej posadę w Radzie Czarodziejów, którą przyjęła. Krew elfów Ok. 1267 roku podczas pobytu Jaskra w zamtuzie Mamy Lantieri, Yennefer uratowała barda przed czarodziejem Riencem. Spaliła mu twarz, z którą funkcjonował do końca życia. W międzyczasie trwało szkolenie Ciri z warowni Kaer Morhen. Okazało się, że dziewczyna ma niezidentyfikowane przez wiedźminów silne zdolności magiczne. Sprowadzono czarodziejkę Triss Merigold, lecz po jakimś czasie Cirillę oddano pod opiekę Yennefer. Yennefer rozpoczęła wstępne magiczne szkolenie dziewczyny w ellanderskiej Świątyni Melitele. Czas pogardy W 1267 roku Yennefer jechała na bankiet czarodziejów na wyspie Thanedd. Zabrała ze sobą Ciri. Planowała oddać ją do tamtejszej szkoły dla dziewcząt - Aretuzy. Podczas rozmowy z bankierem Molnarem Giancardim postanowiła wysłać Ciri na zwiedzanie miasta Gors Velen. Podczas przechadzki po mieście została uznana przez Tissaię de Vries i Margaritę Laux-Antille za jedną ze zbiegłych ze szkoły dziewczyn. Po podaniu fałszywego nazwiska została sparaliżowana przez byłą lektorkę. Później okazało się, że były to przyjaciółki Yennefer. Zaprosiły ją i dziewczynę do Srebrnej Czapli. O zmierzchu Margarita i Yennefer były nietrzeźwe. Ciri wykorzystała sytuację i wymknęła się z zamiarem dostania się do Hirundum, ponieważ dowiedziała się, że tam przebywał Geralt. Ostatecznie Yennefer i Geralt spotkali się tam. Po burzliwej i pełnej emocji rozmowie para zdecydowała się pójść na bankiet razem. W nocy z 1 na 2 lipca Filippa Eilhart zorganizowała przewrót, uprzedzając tym samym przewrót Vilgefortza. Yennefer, wbrew późniejszej powszechnej opinii, należała do czarodziejów neutralnych. Spotkała się z Tissaią de Vries, która kazała jej przyprowadzić Ciri w sam środek walk w Garstangu. Wówczas ta przepowiedziała przyszłość o wojnie z Nilfgaardem. Tissaia jednym ruchem dłoni zdjęła wielostopniową barierę tłumiącą magię w pałacu, doszło do rzezi. Francesca Findabair zdążyła uratować Yennefer przed Riencem poprzez kompresję artefaktową. Chrzest ognia Francesca Findabair po kilku miesiącach po wydarzeniach na Thanedd zdekompresowała Yennefer, ponieważ Filippa Eilhart po upadku Rady i Kapituły Czarodziejów postanowiła stworzyć organizację zrzeszającą czarodziejki. Francesca przybyła z Yennefer do zamku Montecalvo, jednak ta nie chciała należeć do organizacji, ponieważ czarodziejki chciały wykorzystać Ciri do ich własnych planów. Z pomocą Fringilli Vigo (tej samej, która oślepiła ją na Wzgórzu Sodden) uciekła z zamku Eilhart. Wieża Jaskółki Teleportacja Yennefer z zamku Montecalvo okazało się udana, ponieważ została wyłowiona przez skelligijskich rybaków. Na wyspie Ard Skellig wyczekiwała powrotu jarla Cracha an Craite, od którego chciała pomocy. Ze względu na fakt, że Yennefer była uważana za nilfgaardzką zdrajczynię i wspólniczkę Vilgefortza, była poszukiwana na całej Północy. Czarodziejka powołała się jednak na Cirillę. Wyruszyła ze Skellige na Głębię Sedny by dostać się do siedziby Vilgefortza. Statek wchłonęła magiczna maszyna, a ona sama, ledwie żywa, dostała się do niewoli czarnoksiężnika. Czarodziej próbował magicznie wyciągnąć z niej miejsce przebywania Ciri, lecz nie udało mu się to - zamiast myśleć o Ciri, Yennefer myślała o Geralcie. Po kilku godzinach tortury zostały zaniechane. Pani Jeziora Na zamku Stygga Vilgefortz wciąż więził Yennefer. Ciri ostatecznie trafiła na zamek, by uwolnić przybraną matkę. Drużyna Geralta dostała się do cytadeli czarodzieja, by odbić kobiety. Zginęła większość drużyny. Geralt i Yennefer po miesiącach rozłąki spotkali się ponownie, stanęli do walki z Vilgefortzem. Ciało Yennefer zostało prawie skręcone, ale w ostatniej chwili wampir Regis przybył na ratunek, prawdopodobnie przypłacając go życiemRegis prawdopodobnie zregenerował się po walce z Vilgefortzem.. Po definitywnym zakończeniu szturmu Yennefer, Geralt, i Ciri podróżowali razem po Nilfgaardzie, załatwiając niedokończone sprawy Ciri, mszcząc się niekiedy na wrogach. Yennefer w czasie podróży zdecydowała się rozwiązać sprawy związane z Lożą czarodziejek. Wraz z Ciri trafiła na zamek Montecalvo, gdzie miały zadecydować o dalszym losie Lwiątka. Cirilla chciała zobaczyć się z Geraltem ostatni raz. Loża niejednogłośnie wyraziła na to zgodę. Geralt wraz z Jaskrem przebywali wówczas w Rivii. Przed dotarciem Ciri, Yennefer i Triss, która również dołączyła do kobiet, rozpoczął się pogrom, w którym ucierpiał Geralt. Yennefer chciała go uratować, ostatkami sił korzystała z zaklęć uzdrawiających, lecz Geraltowi nie było już w stanie nic pomóc. Czarodziejka prawdopodobnie o tym wiedziała, ale nie przestawała. W końcu wyczerpała magię i opadła zupełnie z sił. Ciri wykorzystała magię i za pomocą jednorożca Ihuarraquaxa przeniosła ich do innego wymiaru - Wyspy Jabłoni. Gry Wiedźmin i Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów W drugiej części gry dowiadujemy się stopniowo, że Yennefer została porwana z Wyspy Jabłoni przez Dziki Gon i, podobnie jak Geralt, ma amnezję. Wiedźmin, w zamian za wolność Yennefer, oddał duszę Królowi Dzikiego Gonu. Potem przez pewien czas podróżowała z Letho i jego towarzyszami po prowincjach Nilfgaardu, gdzie została pojmana wraz z wiedźminami przez nilfgaardzkie tajne służby. Najpewniej pod wpływem uroku wydała plany Loży oraz jej członkinie Emhyrowi. W rozmowie końcowej z Letho lub, jeśli oszczędzimy Shealę de Tancerville, możemy się dowiedzieć, że Yennefer znajduje się w stolicy Nilfgaardu. Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon thumb Przez ponad pół roku od zakończenia historii przedstawionej w Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów śladem Yennefer podążają Geralt i Vesemir, którzy wyruszyli za czarodziejką na Południe. W maju 1275 roku Yennefer wraz z towarzyszącymi jej nilfgaardzkimi żołnierzami odnajduje wiedźminów we wsi Biały Sad. Stamtąd zabiera Geralta do Wyzimy, gdzie na obojgu czeka już cesarz Nilfgaardu - Emhyr var Emreis. Po prywatnej audiencji wiedźmina u cesarza czarodziejka wyjawia mu, co działo się z nią od ich ostatniego spotkania. Opowiada, że od kilku miesięcy współpracuje z Nilffgaardczykami, by znaleźć Cirillę, która niespodziewanie zjawiła się w ich świecie. Wprowadza Geralta w szczegóły poszukiwań, po czym znika w portalu, by zbadać sprawę magicznego kataklizmu, który miał miejsce na Skellige. thumb|308px|Yennefer w Wyzimie Wiedźmin po przybyciu na Wyspy spotyka dawną miłość podczas uroczystego pogrzebu króla Brana w porcie Kaer Trolde. Informuje ją o postępach poszukiwań, a następnie udaje się z nią na przyjęcie do siedziby jarla Cracha an Craite. Czarodziejka po zapoznaniu partnera z gośćmi zabiera go skrycie do pracowni Myszowora, by „pożyczyć” od niego Maskę Uroborosa. Potem zależnie od wyboru gracza Geralt może teleportować się wraz z Yen do jej sypialni i spędzić tam z nią kilka miłych chwil na wypchanym jednorożcu lub od razu trafić w sam środek przyjęcia. Po zakończeniu uroczystości Yennefer informuje wiedźmina, żeby stawił się w lesie, gdzie doszło do magicznego kataklizmu. Gdy Biały Wilk dociera na miejsce jest świadkiem kłótni Yennefer z Myszoworem, który oskarża ją o kradzież maski. Pod wpływem Geralta i dla dobra Ciri druid godzi się z czarodziejką, a następnie cała trójka rusza do lasu, by zbadać źródło katastrofy. Dzięki Masce Uroborosa opiekunowie Ciri dowiadują się, że w lesie doszło do potyczki między Ciri i jej tajemniczym elfim towarzyszem a wojownikami Dzikiego Gonu. Tragedia, która dotknęła las, była spowodowana potężnym zaklęciem elfiego maga, który chciał unicestwić wrogów i uratować Jaskółkę. Wiedźmin i czarodziejka, mając punkt zaczepienia udają się na wyspę Hindarsfjall do tamtejszej wioski Lofoten, gdzie niedawno pojawił się Dziki Gon, mordując prawie wszystkich mieszkańców. Bohaterowie dowiadują się, że na krótko przed atakiem zjawiła się tam szarowłosa dziewczyna, o której więcej może wiedzieć Skjall - miejscowy, który wyłowił Ciri z morza. Ten jednak udał się zabić wilkołaka do ogrodu Freyji, by zmazać hańbę ucieczki z wioski podczas ataku. Yennefer udaje się tam wraz z Geraltem. Wiedźmin zabija potwora, po czym odnajduje ciało chłopaka. Yennefer mimo zastrzeżeń partnera dokonuje na nieboszczyku obrzędu nekromancji. Od trupa bohaterowie dowiadują się, że kluczem do odnalezienia Ciri jest Uma - tajemniczy, przeklęty człowiek, w którego posiadaniu był Krwawy Baron. Praktyki nekromantyczne przyczyniły się do wyjałowienia ogrodu Freyji, co spowodowało gniew kapłanek. Geralt z Yenną szybko opuszczają miejsce kultu bogini, przed tym jednak czarodziejka prosi Białego Wilka o pomoc w załatwieniu czegoś ważnego na Skellige. Zapoczątkuje to zadanie „Ostatnie Życzenie”, które będzie polegało na złapaniu przez bohaterów dżina i sprawieniu by ten unieważnił życzenie Geralta dotyczące Yennefer z opowiadania Ostatnie życznie. Zadanie miało znaczący wpływ na relacje pomiędzy wiedźminem a jego czarnowłosą znajomą. Po zakończeniu zadania bądź zignorowaniu go Yennefer udaje się do Emhyra var Emreis złożyć raport z poszukiwań, a następnie teleportuje się do Kaer Morhen. Gdy wiedźmin wraz z Umą przybywa do Wiedźmińskiego Siedliszcza, Yennefer stara się komenderować pracami nad odczynieniem uroku ciążącego na „Najbrzydszym Człowieku”. Po odpowiednich przygotowaniach wraz z wiedźminami przeprowadza na nim Próbę Traw. Próba o mało co nie zabija stworzenia, na szczęście klątwa zostaje zdjęta, a Uma odzyskuje swoją dawną postać - Avallac'ha. Od Wiedzącego bohaterowie dowiadują się o miejscu pobytu Ciri. Geralt natychmiast wyrusza na pomoc podopiecznej, a Yennefer wraz z Vesemirem, Eskelem i Lambertem zabierają się do przygotowywania warowni na atak Dzikiego Gonu. thumb|324px|Yennefer podczas bitwy o Kaer Morhen Po przybyciu Ciri i Geralta do Kaer Morhen czarodziejka czule wita przybraną córkę, a następnie bierze udział w naradzie dotyczącej defensywy twierdzy. Podczas bitwy o Kaer Morhen, Yennefer roztacza wokół zamku magiczną barierę, dzięki której wojownicy Gonu nie mogą teleportować się wprost do środka warowni. Tak duży wysiłek kosztuje jednak czarodziejkę mnóstwo energii, wycieńczona Yen w końcu pada, a Dziki Gon już bez żadnych przeszkód może używać swojej mocy wewnątrz zamku. Po opuszczeniu Kaer Morhen Yennefer i Triss próbują odnaleźć w Novigradzie dawne członkinie Loży - Filippę Eilhart i Margaritę Laux-Antille oraz uzyskać ich pomoc w pokonaniu Eredina. Wkrótce Geralt, Ciri, Avallac'h i czarodziejki wypływają na Skellige, by odnaleźć Słoneczny Kamień, uwolnić Fringillę Vigo i wypowiedzieć wojnę Dzikiego Gonowi. Po zakończeniu przygotowań bliscy Ciri wypływają na Undvik, gdzie czeka już na nich Emhyr var Emreis z nilfgaardzkim garnizonem. Na miejscu Ciri i Avallac'h przyzywają z pomocą Kamienia Słonecznego Naglfar, czarodziejki zaś roztaczają nad wyspą magiczną tarczę, która ma uniemożliwić Gonowi ucieczkę. Dziki Gon wraz z Eredinem przybywa wkrótce na swoim upiornym okręcie do zatoki. Starcie z Czerwonymi Jeźdźcami szybko przeradza się w walną bitwę, do której dołączają również pewni nastąpienia Ragh nar Roogu Wyspiarze. W końcu król Gonu pada od miecza Geralta, wiedźmin jednak zostaje okrążony przez ogary Gonu. Od śmierci ratuje go Yennefer. Po teleportacji na brzeg wyspy czarodziejka zauważa, że Avallac;h za pomocą Ciri otworzył w Tor Gvalch'ca Wrota między światami, co może doprowadzić do drugiej Koniunkcji. Yennefer i Geralt przedzierając się przez istne piekło, docierają jednak w końcu pod mury wieży, dostęp do Ciri blokuje jednak magiczna tarcza. Yennefer ostatnimi siłami robi w niej wyrwę, przez którą Geralt może przedostać się na drugą stronę. Yennefer po zakończeniu fabuły może osiąść z Geraltem w odległym od wielkiego świata miejscu, gdzie będą wiedli spokojne i beztroskie życie. right|thumb|Yennefer w komiksie Dane z pozostałych źródeł thumb|Grażyna Wolszczak jako Yennefer W filmie i w serialu w rolę Yennefer wcieliła się Grażyna Wolszczak. W audiobookach głosu użycza jej Anna Dereszowska. Ciekawostki * Yennefer w przeszłości była kochanką Cracha an Craite, * Mistrzynią Yennefer była czarodziejka Tissaia de Vries, * Jej matka nazywała ją „Janką” bądź „Janeczką”, * Jeszcze jako dziecko Yennefer miała garb. Będąc w Aretuzie, targnęła się z tego powodu na swoje życie, podcinając sobie żyły. Od śmierci uratowała ją jej mistrzyni Tissaia de Vries, po czym pozbawiła ją magicznie jej garbu, * Geralt nazywa ją „Yen”. Reszta przyjaciół (również Istredd) mówią do niej „Yenna”, * W książce „Wieża Jaskółki” wyznaje kapłance Sigrdrifie, że ma 94 lata, * Była członkini Loży Czarodziejek, odeszła z niej, by odszukać Ciri, * Andrzej Sapkowski przyznał się w książce „Świat króla Artura”, że protoplastą Yennefer była Vivian, * Yennefer wbrew pozorom lubiła Jaskra i nawet parę razy uratowała mu życie, choć „pewne źródła” twierdziły, że nie cierpi go „jak morowej zarazy”, * Yennefer bardzo lubiła kochać się na wypchanym jednorożcu, którego miała w domu, * Yennefer wraz z Geraltem wyruszyła na Wyspę Jabłoni, * W trzecim tomie sagi dowiadujemy się, że bywała w Kaer Morhen, lecz nie znała Coëna i Lamberta, * Yennefer została czarodziejką w wieku 13 lat, dziewictwo straciła w wieku 16 lat, * Jako jedyna znana czarodziejka rzuciła zaklęcie nogą. Wyczyn ten nie został nigdy powtórzony. Galeria Wiedźmin 3= W3 SS Yennefer 5.jpg|Yennefer na Skellige W3 SS Yennefer 6.png W3 SS Yennefer 7.jpg|Yennefer w Novigradzie W3 CA Yannefer.jpg|Alternatywny strój Yennefer w grze Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon W3 SS Geralt z Yennefer.png|Geralt i Yennefer - zakończenie gry Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon W3 SS Yennefer 8.jpg |-| Wiedźmin 2= W2 SS Martwy Geralt.jpg W2 SS Geralt i Yennefer.png W2 SS Yennefer i Eredin.png |-| GWINT= G SS Yennefer Wstrząs.jpg G SS Yenefer.jpg W3 SS Yennefer Gwint 1.png|Karta do Gwinta przedstawiająca Yennefer W3 SS Yennefer Gwint 2.png|Alternatywna karta do Gwinta przedstawiająca Yennefer G T Yennefer.jpg|Oficjalna tapeta Yennefer od Gwint: Wiedźmińska gra karciana G SS Yennefer Avatar.png|Avatar Yennefer w Gwint: Wiedźmińska Gra Karciana G SS Yennefer Alternatywna Avatar.png|Avatar Yennefer w alternatywnym stroju w Gwint: Wiedźmińska Gra Karciana |-| Serial= Yennefer tv series.jpg S Yennefer.jpg S Yennefer.png S Yennefer_2.jpg S Yennefer_3.jpg |-| Komiksy= K Yennefer.jpg|Yennefer w komiksie Tw Curse of Crows Yennefer.png |-| Inne= W3 CA Yennefer 1.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Yennefer autorstwa Bartłomieja Gawła W3 CA Yennefer 2.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Yennefer autorstwa Bartłomieja Gawła W3 CA Yennefer 3.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Yennefer autorstwa Bartłomieja Gawła W3 CA Yennefer 4.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Yennefer autorstwa Bartłomieja Gawła Z Yennefer Figurka.jpg|Figurka Yennefer od Dark Horse W3 SS Yennefer Geralt.jpg Yennefer from Vengerberg - „badass” artwork.jpg W3 SS Yennefer trailer.png The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt-Yennefer.jpg Tw3 yennefer pawel mielniczuk.jpg Yennefer from Vengerberg badass artwork.jpg Linki zewnętrzne Wideo thumb|center|400px|MCH - Wiedźmin Wiki Przypisy ar:ينيفر من فنغربرغ cs:Yennefer de:Yennefer el:Γέννεφερ en:Yennefer es:Yennefer de Vengerberg fr:Yennefer hu:Yennefer lt:Jenefer nl:Yennefer van Vengerberg pt-br:Yennefer de Vengerberg ru:Йеннифэр sr:Јенефер uk:Йеннефер vi:Yennefer zh:葉妮芙 Kategoria:Aedirnczycy Kategoria:Czarodzieje Kategoria:Postacie z Ostatnie życzenie Kategoria:Postacie z Miecz przeznaczenia Kategoria:Postacie z Krew elfów Kategoria:Postacie z Czas pogardy Kategoria:Postacie z Chrzest ognia Kategoria:Postacie z Wieża Jaskółki Kategoria:Postacie z Pani Jeziora Kategoria:Postacie z Sezon burz Kategoria:Postacie z Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna Kategoria:Postacie z filmu i serialu Kategoria:Postacie z Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon Kategoria:Postacie z Wiedźmin 3: Krew i Wino Kategoria:Postacie z The Witcher